clansoftheriversfandomcom-20200214-history
WaveClan Swamps
Chat Foxtrot padded out and sniffed the air for prey. "Breezemellow?" he mewed when he didn't see her Breezemellow came in, dragging Embershine. Embershine struggled and tried to get away "Whats going on?" Foxtrot meowed, his eyes narrowing "You tell me." Breezemellow's eyes were burning with fury. "Tell you what?" Foxtrot meowed his voice colder than ever Embershine slowly creeped behind Foxtrot and hid "What's going on? That's what." Breezemellow growled. (I have no idea what to do. :P) "I think you're the one who needs to talk" he hissed "Who do you think you are dragging my sister around like that"(Ash to the rescue!) "Foxtrot?" Embershine mewed fearfully "That isn't the point! You two," Breezemellow nudged her muzzle towards Embershine and Foxtrot, "What is going on?" "You tell me!" he hissed "Breezemellow, Foxtrot calm down" Embershine mewed still hiding behind Foxtrot Breezemellow relaxed and her eyes saddened. "What's going on with you two?" Foxtrot relaxed but his eyes remained narrowed "What do you mean you two?" Embershine looked on still fearful of the two bigger cats Breezemellow shook her fur and sighed, "You and Embershine" "What do you mean me and Embershine?" he meowed confusedly "Do you really think I would mate with my own sister?" Breezemellow looked shocked and relaxed her fur, "N-no..I was just wondering..about..your" she sighed and walked towards Foxtrot Foxtrot hissed at Breezemellow and narrowed his eyes Embershine looked down at her paws Breezemellow stuttered but managed to say nothing. She walked slowly towards camp "Come on Embershine!" Foxtrot meowed. "We came out here to hunt. we can't return empty pawed" Embershine nodded and began to hunt "I think we have enough" Foxtrot meowed before picking up his prey and heading back to camp Embershine nodded and followed. Embershine padded in Breezemellow bounced in happily, "Remember doing this together as apprentices?" "Yeah" Embershine purred "and now we're warriors" Breezemellow purred and gave a swift lick on her shoulder. "Now this is the right way to hunt." She mewed remembering the last time she was there Breezemellow tasted the air for awhile, "Do you scent anything?" Embershine stopped and sniffed the air. "No" she mewed looking around "That's odd, where did all of it go?" Breezemellow mewed. Embershine ventured further into the swamp. Breezemellow goes the separate way and yowls, "Adders! They're adders here!" Embershine bounded over. "Where?" she mewed in a hushed voice "Just a few, over there." Breezemellow whispered towards the large adders resting near the ferns. Embershine nodded and dropped into a hunters crouch Breezemellow followed and sunk into the warm grass. Embershine slunk closer until she was in pouncing range. She sprang from the grass and landed on an adder "Watch out, Embershine!" Breezemellow uproared when she saw the largest adder open up to reveal his large fangs, full of venom. Embershine jumped out of the way. Her haunch was grazed by the adder's fangs. ''Is this enough to poison her? '' Embershine winced in pain."Can you help me back to camp?" she mewed (no. Just enough to keep her from warrior duties for awhile.) Breezemellow was trembling, "Y-yes." She ran to Embershine and supported her by letting her lean on her shoulder. "Do you need to be carried?" "No no i'm fine really." Embershine mewed trying to calm her friend "Alright." Breezemellow mewed. She led her friend gently back to camp. Category:WaveClan